Mary's Secret
by funnyjcutie
Summary: Misselthwaite Manor is busier than ever. Lord Craven had returned and Colin is cured. But when Mary gets word that her parents may still be alive she and Dickon decide to set out on the journey of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

Mary walked down the long corridor, her heels clicking behind her. This time she wouldn't have to sneak around; Colin was cured and the garden was forever opened. She knocked on the door and Colin shouted for her to enter.

"Good morning Colin!" said Mary energetically

"Miss Mary…you look wonderful!" said Colin

"Thank you; have you eaten your porridge?"

"No, no porridge for me I just want to go to the garden."

"Aye, but we must meet Dickon first."

"Oh…yes I see." Said Colin obviously disappointed

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You are strange."

"I am not!"

"What's all this shouting about?" demanded Lord Craven

"You are your father's son, Colin." Replied Mary with a slight giggle.

"So I've been told." Mumbled Colin.

"We were just heading to the garden." Said Mary

"Yes…well have a splendid time!" replied Lord Craven

Mary and Colin ran from the room all the way to the door, they spent every moment they could in that enchanted garden. The flowers were in bloom and all of Dickon's animals were roaming about.

"DICKON!" shouted Mary

"Hello" said Dickon, mesmerized by Mary's appearance.

"It's a lovely morning."

"Yes the roses are in bloom…they should be up in a day or so."

"Splendid!"

"Where is Colin?"

"He is here somewhere…you know how he gets sometimes."

"Miss Mary!" shouted Martha from across the pond

"Hello….and hello to you Dickon." Said Martha

Dickon nodded.

"Miss Mary…you need be come inside there is a message for ye."

"Alright….well wait for me Dickon!" said Mary

"Always, miss Mary." Replied Dickon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Mary there was a message came for you this morn!" said Mrs. Meadlock

"Thank you" said Mary

Mary read the letter and the only expression Mrs. Meadlock could see on her face was pure shock. A tear trickled down Mary's cheek as she finished up the letter.

"What is it Mary? What did the letter say?" acquired Mrs. Meadlock

"Nothing it just says they finished auctioning off my parents things." Replied Mary "May I go back outside now?"

"Yes…of course."

IN THE GARDEN

"DICKON! DICKON!" shouted Mary as she ran towards the garden.

"What is it Miss Mary?" asked Dickon

"It is a letter saying my parents are alive! Dickon…my parents are alive!"

"Who from?"

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter...they're alive!"

"Why haven't they written to you themselves?"

"Well they must- I don't know"

"Mary are you sure this letter is true?"

"I don't know, but I can't just go on wondering what if for the rest of my years. Dickon, I have to know."

"Well it's not like India is next door."

"It doesn't say they are in India"

"Where then?"

"They are in Stratford!"

"Then we must go!"

"Lord Craven would never allow it!" Nor Colin…he would insist on coming."

"Then we go by ourselves."

"That still doesn't solve the part about not allowed."

"We'll sneak off! I have the right animals…all you have to do is sneak around Misselthwaite and get us supplies. What say you?"

"I say lets go!"

"Ha-ha."

"Thank you Dickon!"

Mary dashed toward Dickon and jumped into his arms…they shared an embrace until Colin came…

"HEY!" shouted Colin

"What are you up about?" asked Mary

"Well you were- you two were-…never mind"

"Colin what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing!"

Well…I am very very tired I'll be turning in early." Said Mary

"And I as well" replied Dickon

"Alright then." Said Colin very confused.

Mary tiptoed through the hall into the kitchen. She opened her sack and put in 3 loafs of bread, some jam, and 2 canteens of water. She then crossed the courtyard to meet Dickon in the field outside the Secret Garden.

"Hello Miss Mary!" said Dickon

"Dickon! You startled me." Said Mary out of breath

"My apologies."

"Are you ready then?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Let's head off."

Mary and Dickon rode off on their horses as they began their journey to Stratford.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

Colin was up early for he was anxious to spend the whole day rooting in the garden.

"I beg you pardon sir." Said Martha very cautiously

"Yes, what is it?" said Colin

"It's me brother Dickon…he never returned home last night."

"Have you asked Mary? May hap they fell asleep in the garden."

"No I haven't been to see Miss Mary yet."

"Come we'll go together."

IN MARY'S ROOM

"Miss Mary I was wonder of me-"Martha stopped talking after she realized that Mary wasn't there. She could tell she didn't sleep there last night because the bed was made and her clothes weren't there for Martha to pick up.

"That's strange…" said Colin

"May hap they fell asleep in the garden."

"Yes well let us try there next."

IN THE GARDEN

"MAAAARY!" shouted Colin

"DIIIIIIIIIIIICKON!" shouted Martha

"No one is here…where could they be?"

"I don't know…perhaps your father knows something."

IN LORD CRAVENS CHAMBERS

"Father…have you seen Mary or Dickon?" asked Colin

"No why are you playing that game again." Asked Lord Craven with a slight giggle

"No father they are missing."

Lord Craven Rushed from the room and headed down the stairs.

"MEADLOOOCK!" shouted Craven

"Yes Sir?" said Meadlock very worried

"Mary and Dickon are missing there is no word, I want every staff member shown a picture and they are to alert me the moment anything is heard."

"Have you checked everywhere?"

"Yes Meadlock…EVERYWHERE!"

"May hap it was something with the letter she received yesterday!"

"Letter?"

"Yes…Miss Mary received a message about her parents."

"Well…what did it say!"

"I'm not quite sure…she wasn't very clear something about her parents things being auctioned off!"

"Did you read the letter Meadlock?"

"No sir…but Mary was very upset by it."

"Meadlock…run about to the local farmers ask if they saw any runaways yesterday and notify me immediately."

"Of course your Lordship."

"Perhaps we should have sent her away."

"MEADLOCK! She is just a child…if she was upset you should have noticed."

"The girl gives me trouble."

"NONSENSE! You are the head of the staff you should be able to handle a child!"

"Yes…of course sir."

"Find them!"

The whole staff was in a buzz that day looking for Mary and Dickon. No word was ever heard all they could do now was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

It was early morning and the fog was so thick you couldn't see 10 feet in front of your face. _Mary awoke early finding herself chilled from the cold. She awoke in a daze not knowing what hit her. She_ _saw her mother standing at the end of the wagon. _

"_Mother?" questioned Mary_

"_Yes Mary" said her mother_

"_I don't understand…if you are alive why didn't you come for me?"_

"_You know the answer to that Mary."_

"_I do?"_

"_Listen to your heart, it will guide your way."_

"_Will it guide me to you…are you really alive like the letter said?"_

"_All will be made clear soon my dear…just look to your heart."_

"_No please don't leave me again-!"_

"_Mary…I would never leave you."_

"_No don't go!"_

All of the sudden her mother vanished into the thick fog…and Mary awoke from a cold sweat with tears running down her cheeks.

"Miss Mary are you alright?" asked Dickon

"Yes Dickon I am quite fine."

Mary and Dickon split a piece of bread and were ready to continue on their journey. They mounted their horses and road off not knowing what would meet them later that day.

There was a big market coming around the bend that Dickon knew of so they decided to take the long route.

"Come Miss Mary we must go this way." Said Dickon

"But Dickon I am sure that this way will be shorter." Said Mary

"Yes but we can't risk anyone seeing us…we must go around."

"Is it quite safe to go round?"

"Not entirely but it is a chance we will have to take, the wood is thick with thieves and murderers."

"Oh my!"

"It'll be fine Miss Mary I will protect ye."

"Yes, of course…I know you will."

Mary and Dickon headed into the wood to continue on their journey to Stratford.

4 HOURS LATER

Dickon heard a rustle in the forest which made him very nervous.

"Come Miss Mary we must pick up a bit more I should like to be in town by 4 o'clock." Said Dickon

"Oh nonsense! I was thinking of stopping here for lunch it is nice and shady."

"I don't think so Mary we must get moving!"

All of the sudden Mary was knocked from her horse…she heard screaming, but she couldn't see, everything was blurry and she was slipping in and out of consciousness. She felt her nap sack being torn form her shoulder while Dickon was screaming behind her. She was then picked up and carried off but as she was bouncing up and down there was one thing she could make out…Dickon lying on the floor of the forest screaming with a bloody wound across his chest.

"DICKOOOOOOOON!" screamed Mary

"MAARY! Where are you?" asked Dickon looking around not being able to see from all the water in his eyes.

Then all of the sudden the world went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Dickon awoke in a dark cabin that smelt of rich wood but even that beloved smell couldn't make him forget the pain his stomach. He couldn't help but wonder where he was and who brought him here. And then the most important thought crossed his mind…MARY!

"Oh! You've come about haven't ye?" said a strange woman with a bowl of water and a washing cloth.

"Who are you?" Said Dickon with a slight stutter in his voice

"My name is Patricia, but you may call me Miss Spelling,"

"Alright, Miss Spelling how did I get here and where is my companion."

"So many questions for a boy who was just stabbed! If you insist I found ye in the woods when I was picking berries."

"And my companion?"

"I don't know of whom you speak there was no one else there."

"WHAT!? I must find her!"

"Her? WHO?"

"The girl I'm in lov- the girl I am traveling with!"

"Well you can't go now! You are in no shape to be running off into the forest."

"If I don't find her I will never forgive myself."

"I'm sorry but you have been asleep for days, whoever this young miss is she is gone."

"Don't say that! Never say that!" Dickon put his head down and began to cry.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to upset ye. Mayhap you go back to wherever you came from maybe she's there."

"No she wouldn't go back I know it."

"I shall prepare a horse and basket of food for two, incase you find her."

"Thank you."

"Do you- Do you love her?"

"Yes. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone, is it that obvious?"

"Yes it is quite, it is the way you talk of her and the way your eyes shimmer."

"If she is dead then a part of me has died, if only I could know this for certain."

"What do you mean?"

"I barely know these woods it will take me mayhap a year to find her…if I ever do."

"Maybe…"

"What?"

"Maybe I could accompany you!"

"I don't want to endanger you!"

"I know this forest like the back of my hand, with my help we could find her!"

"Mayhap you're right."

Dickon and Miss Spelling were now ready to begin their journey to find Miss Mary, but what they didn't know was that a long journey lat ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark awoke to the sound of wood crackling in the large fire pit in front of her. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. She tried to sit up but she was tied down. A strange man came up to her with a glass of water and offered it to her.

"Who are you?" asked Mary

All the man did was groan and shove the water closer to her. With each shove more and more of the water spilled onto the table wetting the smooth mahogany.

"He doesn't say much…but don't mind him he is only trying to be nice." Said another man who walked up to Mary

"What do you want with me I didn't do anything wrong."

"You were in my wood and I don't like trespassers."

"I'm sorry please just let me go."

"It's too late for that."

"RAPLH!!"

A large burly man walked toward Mary and threw her over his shoulder. Mary began to scream but realized that the mans grip was tight and there was no way she could break it. They came up on a small shed and the man threw Mary to the ground just inside.

"Please, let me go." Said Mary in between cries, her head hurt so much from all the crying.

"This is what happens to girls who don't do what they are told." Said the strange man "You will learn your lesson fast girl…and don't bother screaming no one will help you."

"PLEEEAASSEE!!!!!!!"

Shouted Mary just as the door was closing. There was no window, no outside light, not piss pot, and no water. Mary was suddenly left to sit alone in the dark. All she could hear was the echoes from her cries, all she could do now was wait and be still why the world worked around her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a quiet day at Misselthwaite. No word of Mary or Dickon had been heard and the trail had come to a dead end. Lord Craven began to lose hope. The flowers were in bloom and the birds were nesting but Colin couldn't bring himself to touch the garden. His memories there were too sacred and he didn't want to cloud his thoughts. The cooks were busy in the kitchen preparing for the grand feast that would take place later that night. There were visitors coming to Misselthwaite and Colin knew he would have to put on a smile. Mrs. Meadlock was the only one with a steady head on her shoulders. It would be up to her to make sure everything was just right for the visitor's arrival.

"Martha!" shouted Mrs. Meadlock "Martha dust those tapestries! How many times do I have to bloody tell you!"

"I'm sorry miss I feel a bit lost." Said Martha not too sure of herself.

"There's no time for that girl we have very important guests arriving."

"I beg your pardon miss but who is coming to join us in such a dark time?"

"The duke of Windsor."

"Who is that?"

"A very important man to this manor and a dear friend to Lord Craven. You see long ago after his wife's death there was a very tragic—

"MEADLOCK!!!" shouted Lord Craven from a distant corridor.

"Oh dear! I must go." Said Mrs. Meadlock in a fuss.

Martha smiled and began to dust the tapestries. Part of her still wondered who this Duke was and why he held so much power when it came to the manor because as far as Martha knew the manor had always been in Lord Craven's family. Martha suddenly realized something was very out of place.

While Lord Craven awaited the arrival of the Duke, Colin changed into his dress robes and began to prepare for the evening. All of the excitement was a bit too much for Colin so he decided he needed a bit of fresh air. Colin then made his way out to the garden. As Colin was walking through the gardens he took notice of all the things he had taken for granted. The robins keeping their eggs warm and the colorful rays of the sun putting the flowers to sleep while the faint moon tucked them in. And Colin wondered where Mary was. Was she safe? Was she sad? Was she missing the garden? As Colin reached for the handle he realized it was locked. Colin didn't understand because the garden was always to remain open. Colin ran to find someone to explain to him what was going on. Through the overpass he saw a gardener trimming some shrubs.

"Excuse me! You there...stop!" shouted Colin so frustrated he wanted to fall to the ground.

"Yes sir?"

"The garden why is the garden locked?"

"No one is allowed in there sir, not anymore the garden is closed."


	8. Chapter 8

All was quiet at Misselthwaite manor. The birds sang a garden song as the dew on the grass began to dry and all the while the garden remained closed. No one knew why Lord Craven closed the garden but rumor grew of a curse as the day began to grow. People had begun to think Lord Craven had gone mad once again for there was still no sign of Mary, and with every passing day hope began to fade. The garden was a sanctuary for Colin; somewhere where he could be at peace and take a moment to himself. Colin knew that he wouldn't let his father stop him he would still go to the garden.

Lord Craven traveled down the long gravel road that led away from the manor. This journey was his last attempt to find his niece. He knew that there was a chance Mary would never return home, but he had to be at peace with it and this trip was the only way.

Mary sat alone in the dark as she quietly began to think of a plan. As each day went by she began to know what the men did at all hours. She could cleverly sneak out when the men went for a hunt. All she had to do was save the fork from her breakfast to pick the lock with. Mary knew this plan was a risk but she couldn't stand waiting here any longer, she had to do something about it.

Dickon knew that he couldn't find Mary with Miss Spelling by his side, so he reluctantly asked her to leave. Dickon traveled deep into the woods in search of Mary. He was frightened, he thought he might never see home again. He knew Mary was out there somewhere and he would stop at nothing to find her.


End file.
